A taste of P nk
by Doupi
Summary: Basé sur le dernier album de P!nk et sur l'idée d'un trio de filles, écrit pour un challenge du forum. Rien de majeur malgré tout et juste un peu de drame comme je les aime. Il n'y a pas que Brittana dans l'histoire.


**Ecrit pour un challenge du forum mais ça ne rencontrait pas suffisamment les contraintes donc le voici pour vous malgré tout. C'est un OS basé sur l'idée d'un trio. Un seul personnage parle de bout en bout. **

On pense souvent que le temps effacera les blessures, balayera les soucis mais je sais que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre cette fois. Une bière, quelques amis, ça ne suffira pas. Le temps non plus. Si seulement, ils pouvaient comprendre. Ça lui a pris exactement une heure et vingt minutes pour se décider. Je l'avais mise au pied du mur.

Deux mois et deux jours plus tôt :

— Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Nous n'existe pas. J'ai besoin qu'on rompe. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

J'ai failli ajouter que nous n'a jamais vraiment existé, que son cœur a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre mais les mots font trop mal. À l'air libre, ils m'auraient détruit. Alors, je les garde tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de mon cœur brisé. J'ai relevé les épaules et j'ai souri. On ne retarde pas l'inévitable. Certains obstacles ne sont tout simplement pas faits pour être contournés.

Je la regarde s'éloigner et mon âme perd un peu plus de son éclat à chaque pas qu'elle prend. Quelque part, je hurle, je la prie de rester avec moi. Des larmes se battent pour m'échapper mais je garde une attitude forte, une façade vierge. Tout en moi souhaite simplement qu'elle me veuille comme au premier jour, au moment où nos regards se sont rencontrés. Que quelqu'un rallume le brasier qui brûlait en moi !

L'incendie a pris fin pour elle. Je l'ai lu dans ces yeux bleus quand Elle a fait son retour. Je me suis battu, j'ai essayé. Je pourrai la haïr pour tout le mal qu'Elle me fait. Il me manquait juste un petit peu de temps pour lui faire oublier cette petite brune irritante. Au fond de moi, je comprends. Je sais depuis toujours. On ne gagne jamais contre un fantôme, on perd toujours contre sa réincarnation. Alors je la laisse m'échapper, je la surveille de loin. Parce qu'au moindre faux-pas, je la remettrais sur sa route. J'espère juste qu'elle sait que mes bras lui sont ouverts et qu'elle peut courir s'y réfugier quand la vie n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite.

Un an plus tard :

— Aujourd'hui, Santana lui a effleuré la main, rapporte Mike.

— Moi, j'ai vu qu'elle portait leur bague. Quinn ne s'en sépare plus en ce moment. Je pense qu'elle manque le contact avec ces deux meilleures amies, se lamente Puck.

— Britt m'a ignoré lorsque je lui ai souri, reproche Artie.

Meilleures amies, s'ils savaient ... Encore et toujours les mêmes remarques, jour après jour. Comme les hommes sont aveugles quand il s'agit des femmes. On n'en finit plus de se lamenter mais tout a changé depuis que M. Shue a failli se marier. Je l'ai vu dans leurs regards. On apprend à observer quand on a vécu avec Quinn Fabray.

Si l'on n'est pas assez attentif comme Finn, on ne remarque pas le regard. C'est un de ceux qui ne trompent pas. Il allume la jalousie à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'aimerai leur arracher la tête, les faire souffrir de mille et une morts mais toutes les souffrances ne sont pas suffisantes. Elles ne le seront jamais.

Elles ne font pas attention à moi ou prétendent que ce n'est pas le cas. Je les connais mieux que ça. Je les vois surveiller mes gestes, elles ont repéré mes yeux rougis. Ce sont des prédatrices confirmées, assoiffées par le sang, galvanisées par la faiblesse que je montre. Plus tard, elles vont se réjouir, danser autour d'un cadavre fraichement dépecé. Ou peut-être que je rêve trop. Ma haine grandit.

Comme je souhaiterais être à leur place, goûter à nouveau cette peau sous mes lèvres, sentir ce corps contre le mien. Ne pas rester assis là à la regarder m'échapper. Qu'on prévienne la police, elles m'ont volé mon cœur. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, brise ma bulle. Mes yeux croisent la réplique d'une mer bleue, triste, éteinte, presque devenue grise, un regard hanté par le souci, la tristesse … pour moi, elle dont c'est la faute si je suis dans cet état. Je me laisse tellement emporter que je manque ces premières paroles.

— … Nous avions quelque chose, répète la silhouette avant de s'éloigner.

Mes poumons luttent pour arracher à l'air cet oxygène nécessaire à ma survie. Ces premiers mots me frappent comme une avalanche :

— Tu comptes pour moi …

Mes larmes prennent le meilleur de moi à nouveau. Comment ose-t-elle ? Sait-elle seulement à quel point toute cette situation fait mal ? Qu'elle vient de rallumer quelques braises au nom de l'espoir ? Je pense qu'elle ne se doute pas des ténèbres dans lesquelles ces quelques mots viennent de me plonger : celles dont on ne sort pas, celles qui n'en sont que plus terribles parce que vous possédez cette petite flamme au creux des mains qui vous rappelle l'obscurité et le vide autour de vous.

Je m'échappe vers ma chambre. Cet hôtel n'en est que plus étouffant à nouveau. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous le partagions avec toute la bande des anciens New Directions ? Qui savait que le mariage était simplement reporté? L'air conditionné de cette petite pièce ne fait qu'augmenter la douleur dans mon corps. Je suis incapable de respirer. Cette fois, je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me sauver. Laissez-moi simplement crever sur le bord de la route.

Le lendemain matin :

Je me cache au fond de l'église. Mon cœur saigne. Les cicatrices qui le parsèment venaient à peine de se refermer que les voilà confrontées à leur amour à nouveau. Cet arrangement dont j'ai entendu parler tant de fois auparavant par Artie, moi qui n'en avais pas cru mot, je le vois matérialiser sous mes yeux. Sauf que cette fois, c'est pire. Elles ne sont pas simplement deux. C'est à trois qu'elles affrontent la population conservatrice de Lima.

Les rôles sont inversés. Je les observe rire, se toucher, s'embrasser sans honte. La jalousie me consume, brûle sur les braises de l'espoir qu'elle a osé rallumer à l'intérieur de moi. Je pense que j'ai ma place quelque part dans ce grand schéma de la vie. Je ne comprends plus qui je suis. Mais je sais quelle personne je suis devenu, je suis celle qu'on appelle l'Ex.

L'après-midi :

Bip. Bip.

Mon téléphone vibre à l'intérieur de ma veste. Son nom s'affiche en gras sur l'écran. Je laisse sonner, sentant les battements de mon cœur prendre le rythme de cette sonnerie qui n'est que pour elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence me répond et la réalité me frappe à nouveau. J'ai échoué à la garder près de moi.

Un message fait son apparition sur la boite vocale. Sa voix, musicale et enjouée, s'adresse à moi à travers un haut-parleur défectueux :

— J'aimerai te voir ... Rappelle-moi ? Ou non … retrouve-moi … à quinze heures … dans le hall de l'hôtel ?

Son hésitation enfonce un poids sur ma poitrine. Le monde pèse sur mes épaules, les larmes sur mes paupières. Je ferme les yeux, vacille. Quelques secondes de lutte pour apaiser la tempête qui fait rage à l'intérieur de moi. Ma carapace d'indifférence, fissurée, tente de reprendre sa place mais elle a toujours su jouer à contourner mes défenses. Au fond de moi, je promets de ne plus me laisser avoir, de ne plus craquer au son de sa voix.

A quinze heures, je suis dans le hall. Elles aussi. Je m'arrête, détourne le regard mais un miroir me renvoie l'échange : les baisers échangés, la main qui traine, les quelques pas à reculons pour s'éloigner et les mains qui se détachent par la force des choses. Je capte aussi le regard meurtrier de Quinn qui semble me défier d'oser un geste et celui moqueur de Santana qui sait qu'elle a déjà gagné. Enfin, Brittany se détache et se tourne vers moi. Elle vole, ses longs cheveux blonds comme une cape dans son sillage.

Mon cœur respire, libéré de sa cage pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une main se glisse dans la mienne et tout retombe en place … comme avant. Je tente d'étouffer la chaleur qui circule dans mon sang. Mais ma froideur a disparu à la seconde même où je l'ai aperçue, il n'y a que moi que je peux leurrer. Elle m'entraine à sa suite, sautillant de cette énergie que je lui ai toujours connue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes maladroitement assis devant un café. La table entre nous signifie le bout du monde pour moi. Pourtant Britt est plus proche qu'elle ne l'a été ces derniers mois. Je suis contaminé par la joie et le bonheur qui suintent de son corps. Un sourire, triste, connaisseur, s'échappe sur mes lèvres et je baisse la tête pour l'adresser à cette table en inox gris matérialisant la distance qui existera toujours maintenant. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu.

Mon prénom, puis une main apparaissant dans mon champ de vision, capturent mon attention et me forcent à relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Le bleu de l'innocence brille aujourd'hui parsemé de quelques lueurs d'incertitudes, comme des étoiles dans la nuit naissante. Ses mains enveloppent les miennes autour de ma tasse. Le contact me réchauffe plus que mon pauvre cappuccino. L'adrénaline s'échappe dans mes veines.

— Sam, … j'ai … un service à te demander, murmure-t-elle dans ce lieu bruyant.

Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle a besoin de moi. Je lutte pour empêcher l'espoir de renaitre. Est-ce que ça veut dire … ? Allons-nous essayer à nouveau ? Juste elle et moi ? Me veut-elle comme je l'ai si souvent rêvé ? Est-ce qu'un an suffit à effacer notre immaturité, à devenir adulte? Est-ce le moment où elle est prête pour moi ? Des centaines de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et quelque part, je sais que nous serons bien à la fin de cette discussion.

— Je t'écoute, répondis-je en essayant de faire passer toute l'assurance que je possède maintenant.

C'est le plus dur. Ne pas montrer mes doutes, lui faire savoir que je serais toujours là pour elle. Que pour moi, rien ne s'est arrêté, que même sans y penser, je suis à elle, que je n'ai plus rien à perdre quand il s'agit d'elle et moi. Je vais juste m'assurer que cette fois, je ne faiblisse pas. Et c'est le plus dur.

— J'aimerai un bébé, avoue-t-elle en détournant le regard.

—D'accord, accepté-je.

Je m'empare de sa main et la presse pour avoir son attention sur moi. Je n'hésite pas. Rien n'est hors de ma portée quand il s'agit de lui offrir le monde. Je m'assurerais qu'elle sache tout l'amour que je lui porte, que celui-ci est suffisant. Nous irons bien. Maintenant, nous avons cette raison qui nous rapproche.

Son premier vrai sourire est ma réponse. Mon cœur se réchauffe. L'espoir flambe à nouveau, mon esprit se perd dans les millions de possibilités. Elle se penche au-dessus de la table et m'embrasse sur la joue. Quand elle se retire, je sens encore ses lèvres contre ma peau, son parfum dans l'air que je respire. Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, la dépression qui m'étreint encore de temps à autre, je vois enfin une sorte de renaissance approcher à grands pas. Elle m'a choisi.

—Santana va être si contente, s'émerveille-t-elle en regardant à travers la vitrine.

Tout son visage s'éclaire et elle fait de grands gestes. Je me redresse, sors de ma béatitude et suis son regard. Deux silhouettes solitaires sur le trottoir d'en face m'envoient des piques de glace à travers le cœur. Je suis transpercé par la situation. Mon immobilité n'est rompue que par une autre voix quelques minutes plus tard.

— On te remercie Sam, … s'adresse à moi Satan, et surtout je te remercie de me permettre de leur offrir ce que qu'elles désirent le plus au monde. Je ne le pouvais seule …

Tout ceci n'est qu'un nouveau cauchemar. Son sourire devient plus mielleux encore. Sa voix s'adoucit. Elle dépose un baiser sur les joues des deux blondes qui l'entourent. Brittany et Quinn l'observent avec tellement d'amour que j'ai peur de voir la table fondre. Mais si c'est la seule manière de la rendre heureuse, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices.

— … Je n'aurai pas supporté que mon enfant n'ait pas de père, ajoute Santana, heureusement que mon ADN est assez forte pour combattre tes défauts. Nous échapperons à ta bouche de mérou.

Son regard se refroidit, devient noir puis, quand elle croise le mien, se change en un triomphant. Comme si de voir pendues à ses bras deux des personnes que j'ai aimées ne suffisait pas. Ce soir, le cadavre, ce sera moi. Un immense trou s'ouvre sous mes pieds quand je prends conscience de mon humiliation.

Je vais leur offrir la seule part de moi qu'elles n'avaient pas pu prendre jusqu'à présent. Après mon amour, mon innocence et mon humanité, Brittany vient de m'arracher la dernière partie de mon être, une à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, que je pensais protégée : mon intégrité. Elle me laisse presque nu. Je ne suis plus seulement brisé, je suis tordu, incapable d'apprendre à aimer à nouveau.


End file.
